lufanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Simon5750/LEGO Fan fiction: Agents.
Lego Agents: Infernos Plot. It was a humid day in New Brick City, the tourists were out, the businesses were booming, but little did these happy minifigures know, the fate of the planet was about to be hanging in the balance…Far, far away, in the Galapagos islands, a huge volcano had become active for the first time in eons, and a huge doorway was carved into the solid stone, a squad of minifigures in black and orange jumpsuits came running out of the door, they carried blasters, and had helmets that hid their identity, they stood in the hot morning air, waiting. A shimmer appeared in the air, a distortion? No, a cloak, a black ship covered in green lights and tubes appeared in thin air, and emitted a strange whirring noise, it landed on a launch pad, and the side slid open and five aliens walked out, one taller than the others and covered in black armor, and it carried a alien spear with a glowing disc at the end. The trooper at the front of the group raised his gun. Trooper: “Freeze! Drop the weapon, or else!” The alien didn’t answer, he just raised the spear, and a green energy blast came from it and vaporized the trooper, all that was left was a pile of scorched black studs. The trooper who was standing behind the pile nodded and raised his hand. Trooper: “Welcome sir, your meeting is awaiting.” The steel door slid open, and the aliens and troops walked in. they walked down a hallway filled with security cameras and doors, the stooped at one black door with a flaming skull symbol on it. It slid open, and a chill came out of the room, it made even the aliens shiver, a huge black conference table was the only furniture besides a few chairs around it, electronic box with a few microphones and speakers was attached to it near the chair at one end, and at the other end, a minifigure sat, his steel like eyes sent chills down their spines (if aliens had spines) his black and orange hair looked like an explosion on top of his head, he wore a white lab coat, his name? Inferno, Dr. Inferno. Inferno: “Ah, I’ve been expecting you, sit down, speak into the translator, and let us speak of your history and why you think I can help you, though I already know, but I’m not sure you know yourself.” The aliens already hated him, they were not used to being hit by insult after insult so quickly. The alien commander sat down and his minions followed suit, he leaned forward and spoke into the box. Alien commander: “Um. Yes, as you know, our race one ruled your mud-ball of a planet, we enslaved your kind with a glorious device that manipulated your will and commanded your minds, but something happened, our long time war with another alien race was almost over, but then a disaster happened, floods, volcanoes, hurricanes, earthquakes, our empire was clasping! So we left, but before we did, we split our decide into four parts, One, the base, we believe was taken by our slaves after we left and hidden in the Amazon, Two, was left in the ruins of our brothers so called “paradise” Atlantis, Three, was left in the Norway area, we left with it instructions for a castle to protect it, and the last, we kept, but as we were trying to escape your planets orbit, we were forced to jettison it into the void of space, their it remains, in your orbit, with a cloak on it to keep it safe.” Inferno leaned forward, the aliens jumped at the sight of his face, he had a scar running down from his hair to his diabolical smile, and it gave him an unsettling and frightening appearance. Inferno: “You ''really ''think I need that information? HAH! You are as dim-witted as you look, but do go on.” Alien Commander: “…Fine, but when we got back to our long time home of mars, we found our race was whipped out by something, we guessed a plague, filled with sadness and rage, we left, we searched the void and every system we could get to in a few light-years, but we found no trace of our race, so we came back, and here we are, so what are you asking for in return for finding our machine?” Inferno chuckled, a chilling thing. Inferno: “Just that YOU submit to ME, and let ME be king, and I let YOU live.” The alien shuttered, Inferno was about to demonstrate how serious he was by pressing a button labeled “TRAP DOOR” but then a alarm blared and a red light on the wall flashed. Inferno: “GUARDS! INTRUDERS IN THE BASE!” Ace and Gill, the spies who just pulled the greatest break-in in years, were running down a hallway with a video recording of the meeting, it was simple, pretend to be a team of janitors, get in the security room, knockout the guard, and get the data from the camera in the meeting room, now ESCAPING, that was a different story. A horde of robots with antennas and blaster arms came from around the corner the agents just ran past, and opened fire, Gill managed to duck under the blasts, Ace on the other hand always had to be showy, and ducked into a closet, and emerged with a plate of laser proof steel in hand and bounced the beams back at the droids and destroyed them. They finally reached the exit, ran out, and jumped of a nearby cliff, they landed neatly in a patch of water beside a motorboat, they swam through the swaying water and over to the ship, and climbed into it, an agent with glasses and a laptop welcomed them, his name was Tom. Tom: “Ah, Ace, Gill, did you get the tape?” Gill stood a bit to catch his breath and pulled a waterproof backpack off, then he took the tape out and showed it to Tom. Gill: “Got it right here, so we managed to find out what’s going on, so what now?” Ace walked over to the controls of the boat and started it up, and then a laser bolt slammed into the water next to them. Ace: “I think we have to escape with our lives first, then try to get those parts...” the boat sped away, its destination, New Brick City. (Hope you like the first part of my story! me and my dad wrote it a long time ago, but I just went back and started making a new version thats rewritten, and hopefully just as good as the ones I've wrote recently, so stay tuned and comment your response.) and yes, this is pre-claw for Inferno. Category:Blog posts